Shattered Glass Heart
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: With Miaka and Taka gone, and Chichiri traveling, Tasuki really doesn't have much to do, until he runs into the hyperactive, violent, Shui, who doesn't seem all that fond of Tasuki. What happens when these two reluctantly must work together?


**(A/N) Yeah I should be updating my other stories instead of writing another one. But I can't help it. I'm addicted to writing.**

_"Tamahome..." she whispered in her sleep. Tamahome was sleeping as well. In fact everyone was. Why was I awake though? Well it's pretty much impossible to sleep when you realize you love someone. Someone like Miaka._

_She was an idiot at times, I'll admit. But still, there was some strange feeling in the back of my mind. Something I'd been pushing aside for way too long._

It'd been almost a year since I'd last seen Miaka and Taka that I had that dream again. The dream about when I first realized I loved her.

I didn't really have much going for me. I hadn't seen Chichiri recently either. I'd originally planned to go back and be the leader I always wanted to be. Leading the bandits I'd known as my friends, but I wasn't quite ready to return to that life yet.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to get lonely. I'm not that type of person. Or at least I wasn't before.

"Damn that Miaka changin' people like that." I said aloud trying to find my way out of the forest I'd wandered in to.

Suddenly an arrow had hit a tree only a few inches from my head. That scared the crap out of me, and I froze in place half expecting another one to be shot at me.

I could hear two voices in the distance "Yay I shot it Jiang!" "Yeah well you've got to actually aim next time Shui, who knows what you hit." "Oh shut up."

Soon enough a girl and some guy had come from behind some more trees, the girl with a bow in her hand. "See!" the guy started yelling at her "I told you! You almost hit him."

She walked over closer to me and smiled "Nice to meet you."

"What the hell is wrong with ya?" I screamed in her face.

"Excuse me!" she yelled back.

"Ya almost kill a guy an' then ya go an' act like yer friends!" I started getting louder.

"It wasn't on purpose! You're a-" the guy put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up before you awaken the dead. Sorry about that, I'm trying to teach my little sister about archery."

"Little sister? I'm your twin!" she managed to pull away.

"Feh you'll always be small to me." he said with a chuckle. She punched him in the gut.

She walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Damn" he said "I wish she'd just marry off already and leave me alone."

"Women are nothin' but trouble." I reassured him.

"Heh, aint that the truth. I'm Jiang" he said pulling the arrow out of the tree next to me.

"I'm Tasuki." I replied not thinking much of what I'd said.

"Tasuki? As in the Suzaku celestial warrior?" he made it sound as if I was a celebrity or something.

"The one an' only." I grinned.

"Wow...oh hey I forgot, want to come eat dinner with us? It wont be much, but.."

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

I followed him into his house where Shui was sitting at a table giving me a disgusted look. "What's he doing in here?"

"Tasuki," Jiang said pointing at me. "is having dinner with us."

"Tasuki.." she looked confused. "The celestial warrior?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Huh...I could still kick you ass." she said with little interest.

"I don' think so ya little idiot!" I retaliated.

"Your going to pay for that." Shui stood up ready to hit me.

"I think his payment is going to be having to eat the food you cooked." Jiang said looking into a pot of what was probably soup.

"Hey!" she yelled at him "It's not that bad."

"See this is why you havn't married off yet and I'm going to be stuck with taking care of you for the rest of my life." Jiang said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever."

As we were eating I started to observe them more. Shui had messily pulled back black hair that was so long it reached down to her ankles.

Jian was much taller than Shui who was about half a foot shorter than me. Jiang was taller than me even. He too had black hair but it was cut short.

"Your hair is really long." I said bluntly.

"At least it isn't orange." she smirked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So what're you wandering around this area for?" Jiang said his mouth half full.

"Eh...I dunno really." I answered honestly.

"You're stupid." Shui said.

"And yer annoyin'. And ya act like yer five." I shot back at her.

"Shut up. I'm nineteen alright." she glared.

"Nineteen? Damn I was gonna guess twelve." I said grinning.

"You know you really piss me off." she said irratated.

"Heh yeah I know."

**(A/N) Short and boring I know, but it'll get better I swear! Just review...**


End file.
